


Locker room

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Thanks to Blackreed for beta reading this fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Blackreed for beta reading this fic.

Sam found himself staring at the guy who was doing exercises by his side, hoping he wouldn't notice neither his looks nor the hard-on in his pants. But when the guy – Tony, he called himself – finished with his routine, he winked at him and said something along the lines of “see you later in the locker room”. Sam felt incredibly ashamed and watched around to see if someone else had picked up on that but the gym was almost a desert at that hour. After some minutes he couldn't resist anymore and followed the guy, his hard-on still pressing against the tight fabric of his shorts.  
Tony was already half-naked in front of the lockers and smirked at the sight of him coming through the door.  
Sam stopped in his track and watched him for some moments, embarrassed and turned on.  
“I've never... not with a stranger.” He murmured, his voice unsure even for himself.  
“There's a first time for everything. Why don't you come here, boy? Let me help you a bit.” Tony smirked to the stranger, watching him in the eyes while removing his own shorts.  
Sam's gaze followed the movement and he felt his cock jerk at the sight of the other's hard dick apparently ready to take him.  
“I've never-”  
“It's cool, boy, just let me show you the ropes.” Tony smiled, quite gently, and Sam approached him, even if he was looking around to be sure they were alone in the locker room.  
Before he could say anything else Sam was in Tony's embrace and surrendered to his lips, to his mouth, kissing the man like he needed it to survive.  
Tony's hands found their way on his back and down to his ass.  
Sam moaned softly when the man grabbed his glutei and parted them through his shorts, massaging him, guiding his body to grind against his already naked one.  
“I think you're really going to like this, boy...”  
“Sam, my name is Sam...”  
He was almost out of breath, but he nodded and let the man strip him of his t-shirt and shorts, leaving him with his jock strap and shoes and nothing else. He came back to kiss the man while Tony was looking for something in the open bag on the bench and soon he felt the strange sensation of a slick finger probing and pressing against his tight hole.  
“I'm-”  
“Relax... try not to think about it. It's just a finger.” The man almost purred, grinding against the other's muscular body, and Sam found himself moaning in the next kiss even if he was pretty aware of the finger finding his way up his ass.  
He was almost to the point of asking him to stop when a jolt of pleasure suddenly ran through him, almost making his knees bend.  
“Here you are, you like it, don't you?” Tony asked, watching him with lust.  
Sam almost didn't catch the question, too absorbed in pushing himself on that one finger in the hope it would find again that sweet spot.  
“Yes.” He moaned loudly.  
“We could add another one, it would be so much better...” Tony proposed, and did just that as soon as Sam frantically nodded his consent.  
Sam almost howled in pleasure when the two fingers rubbed against his prostate again and again. He was clinging to the man's shoulders for full support, his body grinding Tony's, trying to find more pleasure. He almost begged the guy to add a third finger but when he asked for more Tony told him that he could give him something better than his fingers.  
“Yes, please...” Sam begged, so turned on that his dick was bright red and so hard that it hurt.  
He didn't protest when the man made him move and bend over so he had to support himself on the bench in the middle of the corridor. Sam moaned aloud when the man's slick cock finally pushed against his previously virgin ass and made its way inside him.  
Tony grabbed his waist and pushed inside his body too slowly for Sam. It was all calculated of course, and soon Tony had the show he was looking for when Sam started moving by himself, impaling himself on Tony's cock, moving back and forth for all his worth.  
“Yes, baby, like this... good boy...” Tony encouraged him, fucking his tight ass with loud groans every time he was buried balls deep in him. “Good boy, keep moving... ride this cock...” He moaned aloud, without worrying at the thought of someone coming in and finding the two of them.  
Sam was too far gone to even remember they weren't alone in the building and kept riding him, moaning and panting, almost shouting in pleasure when the man started spanking him.  
“Oh yes, squeeze your ass like that.”

Sam was so close to coming that it might have been embarrassing if only he was still in his sound mind. He moaned aloud at the next slap at his ass but he completely froze when the gym instructor came through the door and suddenly stopped in his track, staring at them in disbelief.  
“Fuck-” He panted, almost trying to get away from Tony; but the guy didn't let him go and instead pushed inside of him with a violent thrust, hitting right away his prostate with his dick for the first time. At that Sam shouted in pleasure, his knees trembling, and he found himself unable to move away, only wishing for the man to give him that pleasure again.  
Two other thrusts like that and Sam – albeit ashamed – started moaning again, begging him to go on even if the instructor was now watching them slowly stroking his own erection without even thinking about it, completely absorbed at the sight of the two of them having sex.  
“Do you want me to keep hitting that spot?” Tony asked, breathless, and Sam nodded frantically.  
“Yes, please...”  
Tony's thrusts slowed down, much to Sam's disappointment, and Tony leaned down on his back to talk right into his ear.  
“You want me to make you come like that?”  
“Yes...” Sam breathed excitedly, trying to move on his cock to make him hit that point again, ignoring the glance of the instructor and the burning feeling in his ass.  
“I want you to beg the instructor to come here. I want you to ask him to let you suck his dick.” Tony asked, almost stopping his movements.  
“But I've never-” Sam tried to protest, but a new thrust made him moan aloud and suddenly the idea of a dick in his mouth took a whole new prospective.  
“Please-”  
“Louder...”  
“Please...” Sam repeated, his voice getting higher, his eyes fixed on the man still close to the door. “Please... let me suck you...”  
The instructor licked his lips at Sam's request but he made his way towards them, stroking his dick through the fabric.

“You're such a pretty bitch, did anybody tell you that?” Tony murmured, winking at Steve when the instructor pushed his fingers through Sam's hair while he was taking out his cock from his shorts.  
Sam felt a shiver at being called like that and shook his head, watching the sexy man in the eyes before lowering his gaze to his dick. It looked as good as the one that was giving him so much pleasure, and when the next thrust hit his prostate Sam opened his mouth with a moan and suddenly leaned in, licking the hard-on almost desperately.  
Steve started moaning pretty much right away and when Sam took his cock in his mouth he had some difficulty not to start fucking it, letting him get acquainted with the act.  
Tony moaned aloud behind Sam, his eyes roaming from the point where his dick kept disappearing inside Sam's body, the hot guy that was doing everything he was asking him to do, to the instructor in front of him, the guy he had secretly lusted over for quite some time already.  
“I'm going to come...” He murmured, watching Steve in the eyes, and he felt a jolt of pleasure at seeing the instructor lick his lips excitedly.  
Sam moaned loudly between them, his mouth completely occupied with Steve's cock.  
Tony's grip on his waist got even stronger and with a few more thrusts he emptied his balls completely into Sam's ass.  
Sam let the dick in his mouth go and he almost collapsed, shivering in pleasure at the feeling of his ass filled with Tony's sperm. He shot his own cum over the bench and panted, breathless, before even realizing what had happened in that locker room. For a moment he felt his cheeks burn and he watched Steve embarrassedly, filled with the fear that that would be the last time he was able to go there, or that they would laugh at him.  
Instead Steve just smiled down at him and stroked his hair.  
“Did you enjoy it?”  
Tony pressed a few kind kisses on his bare back covered in sweat before sliding out of him and Sam couldn't do anything else but nod, glancing over his shoulder at a smiling Tony.  
“You know, if you want more I'm pretty sure Steve wouldn't mind a turn into a well lubed ass...” He smirked, slapping Sam's ass and to Sam's surprise both him and Steve moaned at that.  
“Maybe after a coffee...” Steve murmured, his cheeks turning red, and Sam tried to get up helped by the two guys, even if his knees were still trembling.  
“My house? I have a very good coffee...” Tony smiled, a happy look in his eyes and an arm wrapped around Sam's waist to help him stand up.  
And even if the invite was clearly to both of them Sam felt envious just for a moment before he realized that he wouldn't mind at all if the three of them did turn into something.


End file.
